Digimon Adventure 03: Dark Days
by charliepaceluver117
Summary: Digimon are being taken, and darkness is rising in the DigiWorld. Now the children of the original Digidestined have to overcome this darkness with Digimon of their own, before the darkness overcomes them. R&R, give it a chance;
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first story in a while! I hope you all liked it; I'm having a lot of fun writing about these characters, since I've never really used them before. Okay, so, I assume you all know about that epilogue at the end of the second season? I don't know if you disliked it as much as I did, but I've decided to write about it! I've left most of it alone (even the pairings . . .SoraxMatt? Don't get me started), except I made Tai's son a daughter and none of the kids have Digimon (yet). Oh, and Matt isn't an astronaut…lol sorry if you liked that idea. We'll see how it goes, and I hope you all R&R, it'll inspire me. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Digimon…*sigh* I don't own the world, the Digimon, or the adults. Oh well! **

Chapter 1

Tai Kamiya sped through the streets of Japan, huffing with every step. He was going to be late, _again, _after swearing that he wouldn't. Now that he was older and decidedly more mature, his hair was much shorter than it had ever been as a boy; this also meant he was more aerodynamic, as he didn't have his crazy hair slowing him down when he ran against the wind. Never in his life was he gladder that it was cut.

He was about to cross an intersection when a huge truck came rushing by, blaring its horn the whole time. Tai gave a groan, coming to a halt before he would crash into the street.

"Nice!" he shouted, waving his fist before glancing down at his watch. 2:05.

_Great. _He was already late, but maybe if he could hurry and take a shortcut, no one would notice. Many of the parents at Odaiba Middle School barely knew who he was anyway, so he doubted they would care . . . even if one child did.

Tai raced down a small alley that was littered with broken furniture and large brown boxes full of junk. Nimbly jumping over or around everything (for he had received a sudden adrenaline rush), he began acting like he was still a teenager, instead of being in his 30s. His thoughts began to drift, but not before he spotted a large, familiar building, rising up from behind the trees.

The parking lot was packed, which he ignored and instead went around to the back of the school where a hidden entrance lay. As a child he had found every secret space in this school, so getting in without being noticed would be no big deal. Once he found the door, cleverly hidden behind a growing shrub, he attempted to remember where this would take him. The kitchen, right . . .? Or was it the bathroom . . . oh well, he'd soon find out.

"Ah, it is the kitchen!" he murmured to himself, making out the shapes of the stoves in the darkness. He couldn't remember where the light switch was, so he resorted to walking blindly to where the door was. If Agumon had come with him, instead of deciding to stay home because he was "sick," this would've been much easier.

_Come on, just wait for me, _were his thoughts as he exited the kitchen and entered the cafeteria, which was also dark. All he had to do was run up a flight of stairs and there the auditorium would be, with a not-yet-completed ceremony going on.

Locating the stairs, Tai gave a deep breath of relief. This staircase led to the back of the auditorium, where he would be able to enter hopefully unseen. The main entrance that most parents used by coming in the front was on the side of the large room, where he most definitely _would _be seen. And that was not something he wanted to happen.

"Much better," he said, entering this floor and finding it to be completely lit. Running his hand through his short brown hair, he saw the door to the auditorium, alone and unguarded. With a huge smile, and a quick throwing away of his jacket—which was soaked with his sweat—he made his way to the door. However, it was just when he was about to open the door, that there was a curious growling sound behind him.

_That did not sound human_, he thought, hand still on the doorknob. He waited for a minute or so in the same position, straining his ears to hear something else.

_Taichi . . . _Tai whirled around at the sound of the creature, but found nothing. The thing, whatever it was, had said his_ name. _He gulped, thinking about what that meant. He only knew of one type of creature that could speak like that.

"Is something there?" he called, gripping the knob so tight his hand was getting red. There wasn't any logical reason of why he was so frightened by this; after all, he had the Crest of Courage when he was a Digidestined; he was the one who drove on when everyone else was scared. But now, he felt paralyzed.

Once more he called out, but there was no reply. Foolishly, he shook his head, and turned back to the door. That run had apparently exhausted him- him _and _his mind. Maybe he was missing the Digital World, and that was why he was making up the voice.

_Taichi. They're coming. The evil is resurfacing, and soon nothing and no one will be left. No one will be safe. _

The voice was so sudden, and so _close_—it felt like it was in Tai's ears, wrapping around his body like a vine—that he gave a short but loud yell, wrenched the door open, threw himself into the room, and slammed the door shut. He kept his eyes closed, trying to calm his breathing, trying to forget what had just occurred. It wasn't until his heartbeat grew quieter that he realized just how quiet the room that he entered was.

Cautiously opening his eyes, he found rows and rows of students and parents alike staring at him from all around. Up on stage, a girl wearing a graduation gown with choppy brown hair and brown eyes looked mortified; her hands were up at her mouth, her eyes wide. Tai knew what this might look like, but at the moment he didn't care. He just kept hearing those words again and again, like a part of a song that keeps repeating no matter what you do. _No one will be safe. ***************_

"I can't believe you did that, Dad." Tai Kamiya and his 12-year-old daughter Tara were heading home now, walking through the neighborhoods in the afternoon. Once Tai had calmed himself down and put those certain words out of his memory, he was able to realize just how much he had messed up. Coming in late- ok, it wasn't the best last impression he could leave for a school, but _disrupting _the graduation? He might as well never show his face again, according to the Middle School Principal.

"I told you." He tried to plead again, "I'm sorry, Tara! Work just ended later than usual, and since we don't have the car—,"

"Because you let some guy take it," Tara mumbled under her breath, which her dad unfortunately heard.

"Hey, Izzy is not some guy; he's an old friend of mine! But that's beside the point, young lady. I tried to get here, and I had to go a different way to get to the back entrance—which I did so no one would notice me when I came in! I guess I was rushing so I didn't, er, realize just how loud I was."

Tara glanced up at Tai with her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed. "But you yelled before you ran in," she pointed out.

_Oh great, she did notice, _he thought, trying not to panic. It wouldn't be good to tell her about the voice and what he had felt while he was standing in that hallway. Tara did know about Digimon, as did all the children of the former Digidestined, but none of them had any Digimon of their own, and he didn't want her to worry. Besides, the more he thought about it, the crazier it seemed. The Digital World had been closed off for years, so any Digimon in the real world besides their own made no sense.

"I guess I was just excited," he replied lamely.

With a roll of her eyes, Tara picked up the pace and began to jog home. She then turned to face Tai, with a slight half-smile on her face. "It was just our middle school graduation anyway," she said, trying to comfort him. "No one cares about that."

"Whatever you say, honey," Tai replied with a weak smile. He watched as Tara turned back around and ran full-speed to their house—or rather, their home in the apartment building nearby. She was wearing knee-length jean shorts with a yellow tank top, and her choppy hair was a complete mess as it blew in the wind. As Tai watched her, he realized that, despite her tom-boyishness, she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. And she reminded him of another tomboy . . . who he didn't love thinking about.

_Oh Tai, you're such a softie. _He could imagine her saying that to him playfully, while also shoving him at the same time. Sora Takenouchi had been his best, closest friend, and he thought she would become something more than that . . . until she told him that she was really in love with his _other _best friend, Matt Ishida. He supported them, of course, and was the best man at their wedding; he hadn't seen them in years, though. He remembered their words and hugs when he had discovered a baby on his doorstep, _his _baby, the daughter of the woman who Tai had been dating. It had just been the two of them, Tara and Tai, his whole life, and he had gotten used to it, and even enjoyed it. He was painfully aware of the lack of mother in her life, but she seemed perfectly fine.

_And I'll always be there for her, _was his resolute thought with a sharp nod of his head. He and Agumon were always around, and they wouldn't rest until she was perfectly happy in her normal life.

"DAD!"

Tai's head cleared of all previous thoughts and memories and instead focused on the screaming voice coming from a second floor window in the apartment. He looked up to find Tara on the balcony, her eyes wide with fright.

"Tara?" he yelled, but he was already heading into the apartment and climbing the stairs rapidly until he got to their home. The door was still open, and Tara was standing in the center of the living room. Now that he was closer, Tai noticed tear streaks on her face, and he quickly enveloped her in a hug.

"What happened, Tara?" he asked sternly, pulling back and looking into her eyes.

Tara opened her mouth, but nothing seemed to come out; for once, she was at a loss for words. "I- I- There was darkness," she moaned, "and it was coming for me! But Agumon, he came, and he pushed me away, and he saved me, but it- it- it attacked him!" The memory seemed to overwhelm Tara's mind, for she closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. Tai just watched her, barely able to comprehend what she was saying.

"T- Tara . . . where's Agumon."

Tai could barely stay upright as he heard Tara cry, "It took him! Agumon is gone, Dad!" **************

In his house under the sea, Gennai stood outside with his back to the group of creatures that sat together. They could all sense the danger, but they couldn't understand why Gennai seemed so calm. Here they were, in the middle of one of the scariest moments in their history, and he was just _standing _there. If they had seen his face, though, he would've seen how troubled he really felt.

"Gennai, why have you called us down here?" one of the creatures asked impatiently, glancing up as if it couldn't believe it was currently _in _the ocean.

"Yeah," another one replied. "We should be helping up there!"

"Not that there's anything we can do anymore," a third muttered. "The evil is already here."

"Now, now, that's not the way to talk." Gennai turned around again, his beige robes rustling the grass that was somehow growing there. "I have called you down here because it is the time for you five to act."

"What's so special about us?" the smallest of the creatures asked.

Gennai glanced at them all, silencing any mouths from opening and saying something else. "You have no idea." And then he entered his home again, leaving the 6 Digimon to sit in confusion, all unaware of a pair of eyes watching this occur.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thank you readers&reviers soooo much! Here's chapter 2, and sorry if these beginning chapters seem a little slow, they'll get better as it goes on (I hope!). So you know what would make me write even faster? Reviews^_^ Please, even if you don't like it, I'd love if you'd say something about it. **

**Okay well, enough of my begging, here you go! (Oh and I don't own Digimon)**

Chapter 2

Izzy Izumi sat in his—or rather, his friend Tai's—car, typing on his laptop as his wife drove them out of Tokyo and into the quietness of the country. Ever since his parents had moved out of the bustling city, they made Izzy and his family visit at least once a month. Kiki, his very pretty wife, had made him _promise _that he wouldn't touch his computer, and he had agreed . . . at the time. But before they left, it was a split-second decision as he grabbed the laptop and took it under his arm. He felt like something was wrong, and he wanted the laptop, _just_ in case.

"Daddy, are Grandma and Grandpa excited to see us?" came a little voice in the backseat. Izzy turned around to smile at his 9-year-old daughter Keiko, whose hair was surprisingly red, just like his, despite her mom having sleek black hair. She was always so happy, so cheerful, she was like the light of his life- besides his wife, of course.

"Of course, Keiko," he replied. "Why wouldn't they be?"

"Well," she piped up, "because Mommy said on the phone that they seemed extra-tired the last time we saw them, so I wanted to know if they would be tired today."

Izzy cocked his head, turning to look at Kiki. "Who were you talking to?" he asked her curiously. "And they didn't seem tired to me."

Kiki didn't take her eyes off of the road as she replied softly, "It's nothing. I was just talking to a friend."

"'A friend?'" Izzy quoted. "Who would you be talking to about my mother and father?"

"It's nothing, Izzy, really. Now I have to focus; if we do something to Tai's car, he'll never forgive me." The words were supposed to be funny, but Izzy suddenly didn't find anything funny. He stared at Kiki, confused.

A groan from the back caught his attention though, causing him to take his gaze off of his wife. Next to Keiko in the other seat was Tentomon, but the normally upbeat (yet worrisome) Digimon was far from his usual self. For the past week, Tentomon had been unusually ill, but Izzy couldn't figure out why. He had even emailed Gennai, but there was been no reply yet. He also knew that Tai's Agumon was sick as well, which made it even stranger.

"Tentomon, are you sure you can make it there?" Izzy asked.

Tentomon managed to lift his head and nod. "Of course Izzy, I love your parents!" he exclaimed, in a voice that could have sounded normal, if not for the weak tremor in it.

"And Keiko loves Tentomon!" the little 9-year-old yelled with a giggle, hugging the sick Digimon and oblivious to the tension in the car.

_I wish I was a kid again, _he thought wistfully.

However, seeing as that was impossible, he decided to return to his laptop, checking his emails every few minutes. It felt like years since he had seen all the Digidestined together, and it probably was. When their kids were all really young, they went out often so their kids could share bonds just like they did. It was a shame, he realized, that eventually they drifted off, some farther than others. And the only Digidestined children Keiko was really close with were Tai's daughter, Tara, and Cody's own daughter, Hani. And that was mostly only because Tara would watch Keiko whenever Izzy hung out with Tai, and Hani was so gentle she was friends with everyone she met and couldn't bear to be separated from them, even _if_ they lived pretty far away.

_Yep, and now everyone else is gone, with their own lives. _

Well, that wasn't completely true, he thought idly, glancing out the window to watch a black cat leap from a tree onto the grass, its big eyes staring at Izzy before it turned and dashed away. He wrinkled his eyebrows but otherwise paid no attention to it. Instead, he returned to his thoughts again.

Every few months, he would hang out with a few of the Digidestined, and they would go out to dinner or something like that; they would usually reminisce, which was always fun, but it did get old. He remembered Ken and Yolei inviting a few of them over for their now-8-year-old son Kenzo's birthday, but Mimi had refused, saying that she was busy with other friends . . .

And speaking of Mimi, that strawberry-blonde girl was still in America with her own son, Robbie. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't miss her, because he did, but he had moved on. She went away with Michael, he guessed, and he went with Kiki. It wasn't like she even liked Izzy like that, and he wouldn't admit to her that he had had a crush on her at one time. It just went to show how people changed.

"_Izzy_."

"W- what?" Izzy blinked his eyes out of semi-consciousness to find Kiki staring at him.

She threw him an exasperated look, which clearly meant he missed something. "I _asked _what you were staring at like a little boy."

"Daddy's a little boy!" Keiko laughed.

Izzy grimaced before looking back down at his screen. His cheeks had colored considerably when Kiki had said that, and he had no idea why. "Nothing, Ki, just daydreaming."

"Yeah, well—_Oh my God_!"

The car suddenly jerked off the side of the road onto the grass, flinging Keiko onto Tentomon. Izzy's computer went flying to the back of the car as he stared wildly at his wife, who was breathing and screaming and barely able to put the car in park. He thought she was having a heart attack—that is, until he looked outside.

A giant black cloud was hovering above the road, and it looked both terrifying and menacing. And, Izzy realized, they were the only people there.

_What is that, a Digimon? But it doesn't even look real, like a creature, so I don't understand . . . _

"_Izzy! _What is that?" Kiki screamed. Keiko, seeing her mother scared, began to cry, and she hid her face in Tentomon's wings.

"Daddy, Daddy, do something!" she cried.

Izzy sat there for a moment, paralyzed, before he turned back to Tentomon, who was looking out with some unknown emotion in his eyes. "Tentomon, is that a Digimon?" he asked, watching as it kept getting closer and closer . . .

"I- I don't known Izzy!" his Digimon replied. "I believe it's Digital, but I don't know what kind of Digimon it is."

"Can you fight it?"

Izzy and Tentomon shared a look and, even though he was weakened, Tentomon nodded.

"_Super Shocker_!" Tentomon exclaimed as he burst out of the car, unleashing his attack on the blob of smoke. However, the electricity merely went into the cloud, not affecting it at all.

"Uh, Izzy," Tentomon said nervously, "it does not seem like my attack is working!"

"Try again; come on!" Izzy groaned, putting his hands behind his head in frustration. He hadn't done this in years; he and probably Tentomon were so rusty!

Suddenly, though, the cloud began to move, at such a swift pace it seemed impossible. And it was heading right at the car, where Keiko and Kiki still were.

"NO!" No sooner had Izzy yelled that, he watched as Tentomon flew in the cloud's way, and was soon completely covered by it. Tentomon was pulled into the cloud, and then Izzy could see him no more; the cloud began to grow smaller and smaller, and then it was gone.

_No . . . _"No, no, no! _Tentomon_! _No_!" Izzy sunk to the ground, feeling as if the world had slowed. It was impossible . . . Tentomon could not simply be gone like that. Tears sprung up in his eyes, and he didn't bother wiping them away. He had no idea of what was going on anymore, and he didn't care.

A warm hand rested on his shaking shoulder, and through his blurry eyes he could make out Keiko standing next to him, while Kiki still sat in the car. "We'll get him back, right, Daddy?" she asked, her voice unnaturally calm.

Before he could answer, his super-trained ears could make a beeping noise from his laptop. Taking Keiko's hand, he rushed back to the car and dove for his laptop, clicking and typing until something popped up: his email. Already, two emails were waiting for him. The first one was Tai; Agumon was gone. The next email was from Matt, and Izzy assumed that he had the same type of message. Izzy took a deep breath, trying to understand what this all meant. Some _thing _was taking their Digimon, and he guessed that these would not be his only emails for long. He didn't know what it was, or why, but they needed to figure that out. So, trying to push away the memory of what had just occurred, he started to send an email to eleven different people.*******

"Biyomon, Gabumon!"

"Where'd they _go?" _

A brother and sister were crying together on a couch in a cozy two-story home, but now it felt anything but cozy. The older one, a 10-year-old girl with short blonde hair, who was wearing blue shorts and a pink sweater that was a little too small for her, was trying to stop herself from crying, but she couldn't; she had just seen two of her best friends get taken away! She and Charlie were supposed to be watching them while their parents were out for a few minutes, but in that amount of time, a scary black blob came and attacked them. If it hadn't been for Biyomon and Gabumon, something bad would've happened to them.

"M- M- Miki, what're we gonna tell Mom and Dad?" her little 7-year-old brother asked. He had red hair with green overalls and a green shirt on, and he was currently clutching a pillow that was wet from his tears.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But-,"

The sound of the door opening silenced Miki from finishing her thoughts. The voices of her parents were floating into the room, and she gulped, afraid of what was about to happen. Charlie hurried onto her lap just as Matt and Sora came walking in, laughing.

"Hey guys, we're home," Sora said, smiling, before she planted a kiss on both of them. Matt rubbed both of their heads affectionately, but he stopped mid-rub when he saw their solemn faces. Sora noticed, too, and she kneeled before looking at them both in the eyes.

"Did something happen?" she questioned.

"Um, Mom," Miki began, deciding that she would speak instead of Charlie. "Something happened, and Biyomon and Gabumon disappeared."

Above them, Matt froze. "What did you say?" he whispered.

Sora, trying to stay calm, asked, "D- do you mean they left, Miki? Left for fresh air or something?" But when they both shook their heads, Sora's head sunk onto Miki's leg as she kneeled on the ground, devastated. Matt was still frozen in place, until a hiccup from Charlie seemed to awaken him. He looked out a window, to the seemingly-perfect view, but he felt hardened. There was something evil out there with Gabumon, and it had scared his children. He wouldn't rest until they found it.

"We have to email Izzy," Matt said, almost robotically. Sora nodded, but he could barely tell. As he headed to the office, almost knocking down one of his electric guitars from its stand, he added another thought to his head. _I have to check on TK. ***********_

A blonde man sat in his apartment with his head in his hands, his coat and shoes still on from work. Next to him, a young boy around 12 was trying to comfort him, rubbing his hand on the man's arm.

"Dad . . .?" the boy asked softly. "It's okay, Dad, really; nothing will happen to Patamon, I promise." But there was no response, so the young boy reluctantly left his dad and went into his own bedroom, where his computer was flashing. His dad's computer was currently broken, so he had been using JJ's for the past few days. His email was open, and there seemed to be one new message.

_Well, he isn't here, _JJ thought, his curiosity winning over his responsibility. Besides, his dad wouldn't care, not now.

The message seemed to be from a guy named Izzy . . . that name sounded familiar. He clicked the message and began to read:

_Meeting at my house tonight, urgent (as you know). Bring the kids. _

Hey, did this guy know about what just happened with his dad's Digimon? That's weird . . . unless he was one of those Digidestined that his dad was friends with. _Yeah_, JJ decided, _that was probably the answer_. And this was good, because his dad seemed lost without Patamon. Plus, the email said for them to bring "the kids." Did that mean him? Was he important?

But then he thought of his life, and remembered how normal and uninteresting it was compared to his dad's. No, his life wasn't half as exciting as that.


End file.
